darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zom-B Angels
|image = |date = 20th June 2013 |author = |series = Zom-B |publisher = Simon & Schuster |previous = Zom-B City }} Zom-B Angels is the fourth installment of the Zom-B series and will be released on the 20th of June in the UK and Ireland. Plot After B follows the red Zs around London she discovers a group called The Angels, a group of revitilaseds who specialize in fighting the undead hordes and the mutants who control them. B gets a mentor called Dr. Oystein. However, there is doubt as to what The Angels' real intention is, and if the information they tell B about the zombies, Mr. Dowling and the mutants is true. Story B meets Dr Oystein who asks her to join him. He tells her he knows all about zombies, the mutants, owl man and Mr. Dowling. He then takes her on a tour of his base, County Hall and she sees several groups of revitaliseds. And he explains he coined the term and is prepping them for war and he has people supporting his efforts and he used to have laboratories all around the world since he has been studying zombies since 1940s and is over a hundred years old. He also reveals that she has been lied to about their short existence instead of having a few years left to life they have thousands. He then brings her to his greatest invention the so called Groove Tube. It has the power to heal most wounds on a zombie’s body. She decides to trust them and enter it, after she comes out she feels very good and much of her wounds are healed. Yet this is only temporary and after a few years the damage will return. She is then pumped out from all ends and sees Rhage the zom head who turned against the humans in the laboratory first. She wants to kill him but after she fights of the twins Cian and Awnya who were there to guide her, Reilly forces her to stop. Explaining he has joined the doctor after the facility was retaken. The twins take her to their common room where she meets Ashtat. Who likes to build matchstick models in quiet , she intentionally works on her teeth loudly to annoy her. The next day the twins take her shopping and they are interrupted by Ingrid and several other older Angels. They go to an apartment building and play a prank on them, by pretending they all got slaughtered. B however backed down the last which impressed them. She then meets the other people she will be staying with these are Carl, Jakob and Shane. Then after being served dinner by the living lunch lady Ciara. Then master Zhang enters the room and tests B by choking her out into submission. Later she has to do a series of test with him, in order for him to ascertain her strengths and weaknesses. She then fights him and manages to land a few blows. Afterwards the others take her bowling and not knowing her own strength she destroys the pins. They then go up the London Eye and Carl tells them he found his father as a regular zombie and lets slip he can’t turn like they have since he wasn’t vaccinated. Jakob after B makes fun of him, tells them he was dying of cancer before the zombies came and when he woke up he was eating his sisters brains. After several days of training she goes to see Reilly and learns how he got to be there. The next day while training Rage shows up and after they argue Zhang tells them to come with him and he takes them both to station concourse where he has them put on rucksacks and race from one end of the station which is filled with revivids to the other. The rucksacks have brains in them so they will be chased by the revivids. B works her way through with skill and eventually abandons the rucksack and gives up while Rage forces his way through and makes it all the way to the end. Zhang then tells them they both passed for only those that give up to soon or that lack the common sense to ditch the rucksack fail. He then takes them back to train with both of them and they are interrupted by Dr. Oystein returning alongside Reilly and B’s former teacher Mr. Burke. He tells them they will be roommates and then ask them to follow him and Burke. Burke explains he was a spy for Oystein. They take them to the still functioning aquarium where Oystein explains he sees God in the sealife even though he believes in evolution. He tells them that God found him but only after the Nazi’s did. He used to live with his family and his brother and his family in Poland and when the Nazi’s took over they took an interest in their shared genetics studies. They were put in a concentration camp. Oystein had three children and his brother had four, they killed one of his and two of his brother and forced them to work for them in a secret facility, in exchange of the lives of their wives and remaining children. The Nazi’s wanted to bring the death to life in order for them to have both the secrets of life and an undead army. Records of their advancements which went beyond some of those of the modern times were buried and he was the first one to create a revived. The Nazi’s believed they could do more than just create mindless zombies. They discussed the tactic of dropping zombies into enemy lines but they knew they could not contain the spread of the zombies. They got regular updates about their families but one day that stopped and they guessed right that something had happened to their families, all but one child, Dr. Oystein’s nephew were executed by an over-eager guard. They then attempted to escape but where caught and turned into zombies instead after being tortured and telling them they could never create more then mindless zombies. But when he turned he didn’t become a mindless zombie, something which he attributes to God. He then set free all the zombies who tore through the soldiers and scientists, he then destroyed all the paperwork and evidence of their research, then he killed ever zombie. Then he slipped away on his mission from God. For God told them that in the near future there would be a reckoning like the flood, a war between the living and the dead. B asks if god is responsible for the zombies but Oystein says no, that scientist would conduct new experiments and reach the same point he and his team did and then by accident or on purpose would release an airborne strain of the zombie infestation. He asks B if there was a good reason to intervene for God. B answers to save the countless people who died. Oystein replies that they always do and that our leaders aren’t just and good, as a race we were responsible for unimaginable, unpardonable crimes. Rage tells him you can’t judge a race for the sins of a few. Oystein says you can, just look outside, it might have been a harsh judgement but not an unfair one. After escaping the Nazi’s, Oystein crossed the world to crack down on undead outbreaks, some of the Nazi scientist build up zombie armies to retake the world while others sold their experiments and knowledge to powerful people including in some countries were power struggles were a way of life. Hollywood was used to turn out zombie movies to keep their existence secret and fictional. Dr Oystein returned to his work to try and create others like him to fight the inevitable battle against the zombies. His work was focussed on positive possibilities but the airborne strain was new to him and destructive in nature. After creating the first revitaliseds he hoped he could create a vaccine that stopped people turning into zombies but he failed at that so he wanted to give them a way to regain his sense so he experiments on living people. B turns on Oystein no longer wanting anything to do with him, but he tells her he was successful and he has him to think for being a revitalised. For the injection that she got when she was three or four that left a circle shaped scar that kept her from getting sick most of the time was his. The vaccine he developed 40 years aog helped zombies regained their senses. However it does not work in everyone and they do so in different time spans the fastest in 18 hours and her at six months is one of the slowest. His intention was to vaccinate everyone but the vaccine only worked for 15 years or so if one wasn’t bitten in that time span it would turn on its host and break down the flesh and bones of its body within half a day. But now that they have been turned it will not harm them. Oystein explains that if he had know when the apocalypse was to happen he would have vaccinated far more people. He didn’t want to wipe humans out himself so he never did mass scale vaccinations, Rage asks him if he ever was tempted to use his power to wipe out the human race. He explains he was but only to stop the suffering that was to come and give it a quick end. He then walks out towards the Thames and apologizes to no one in particular. B asks why he didn’t vaccinate adults and he responds that children are generally more innocent and pure of heart. Children were also easier to vaccinate then adults and as their bodies undergo natural changes during growth they could contain the vaccine longer before it turned against them. Every year his team would vaccinate newborns to teenagers across the world in towns, cities and villages. Each year he looked over the files of every subject and suffered for one the one hand he hoped the plague would soon come so that he could stop his vaccinations and other times he hoped it wouldn’t for when it would come it meant unfathomable suffering for the entire world. B asks him how many he vaccinated a year. He answers a several thousand a year always in another area. The used many names of many corporations and charities and different diseases to hide behind. He did this for decades so he scarified hundreds of thousands. His high placed contacts always covered things up and clamped down on all those that would talk about the deaths of the vaccinated. B wonders if nobody leaked this and he explains they did on self published books and the internet but they mostly weren’t taken seriously. B says that there must be few hundred thousand of them. Oystein says there are way less, many were killed an eaten in the apocalypse while others failed to regain their senses most of them having become too old. Others reverted when not able to eat brains or find his hideouts. B asks if there are other centre like this throughout the world, Oystein tells her there are but none of them are as important as the London one. They are in a unique position and tells them that some revitaliseds asked to be relocated after they learned what he is about to tell them. He then explains that just as he believes God is real so is Satan. God gave him a lifeline to give humans a fighting chance. The followers of good and evil clash but they never clash directly, for if one did the other could too. If God extends a hand of love , so Satan can extend a claw of hate. Oystein tells her he long sought for his demonic counterpart but never came close nor did his counterpart ever come close enough to him. His counterpart loathes him as much as he fears it. He then asks B to tell him, his counterparts name. She does its Mr. Dowling. Who he tells her created the mutants. The both set up shop in London and this will be their battleground. They must engage him in battle and when and if they triump, peace and justice will reign and mankind can resume its quest to win heavenly favour. But if they lose everyone is doomed and this world will become an outpost of Hell. Navigation